


Breakfast

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Peter's POV, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Peter remembers when he met Neal at Neal's every morning, watching the sunrise over the skyline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1/23/10. Comment fic.

Peter remembers when he met Neal at Neal's every morning, watching the sunrise over the skyline. It was gorgeous -- picturesque, even -- and something about it was very _Neal_. If someone were to ask him when, precisely, Neal had started meeting Peter instead, Peter might have only been able to give the month.

In fact, he might not have even been able to give that. Whenever the change occurred it was fluid. Unlike when Neal had first shown up at Peter's home, which had been jarring intrusion into a life that Peter had always tried to keep separate from his work, Neal meeting Peter before Peter could even get out the door had seemed strangely _right_ , after the first time.

When Neal began to show up early enough that Elizabeth suggested that they all simply start to take breakfast together, Peter hadn't even had to try very hard to bite down on his, " _But we don't even eat breakfast, El_ ," because it hadn't seemed relevant. Neal ate breakfast, and now Neal was eating with them, so it only made sense that Peter and Elizabeth would join him. If their entire morning routine shifted to make room for him -- getting up slightly earlier, making sure that there were always things for a real breakfast in the house -- neither of them seemed to find it intrusive.

It simply felt like _family_. Peter had never been able to argue with family.


End file.
